The Unfortunate Truth
by The TRIGGERED Lemur
Summary: Ghosts start the decomposition cycle at a million years of age. Danny is only 15, so why has he started decomposing? And why is Skulker helping him?
1. Decomposition

Disclaimer: i don't own Danny Phantom

Danny was fighting against skulker. And had learned an unfortunate truth.

He was going to die.

"I'm so sorry whelp. It's life. Everybody dies."

"but I'm only 15! No one is supposed to die that early!

"Would you like me to help lead you to the old ghosts home?"

"But I'm not old!" he said.

"Then why are you decomposing? that only happens to ghosts around 1,000,000 years of age."

He was reminded once again of the deadly truth. this all started 3 weeks ago...

Danny had just woken up in the morning and was eating breakfast. He was eating some pancakes and had just poured some syrup onto his pancakes when some of his hand turned green, and splashed into the floor.

It didn't take that long to figure out he was bleeding his own ectoplasm, but what really scares him was the fact that he hadn't fought any ghosts that day, or even bumped into the corner of the kitchen table, or even cut himself with a book.

he frantically ran to his phone, and dial Sam's number, which was on speed dial. When it finally stopped beeping and Sam was was on the line, all he managed to say was "Sam! Sam! please help, get Tucker--"

his heart was thumping so hard it was like as if it were trying to escape his chest. His breathing was labored, and suddenly, three of his room appeared in front of his eyes...

Sam was terrified. The last words he said were printed into her mind.

 _"Sam! Sam! please help, get Tucker--"_ followed by a loud thump, a groan, and at last, silence.

 _please be okay, please be okay..._ she banged on the door of Fentonworks, and was seriously thinking about knocking the door down, when Jazz appeared at the front door.

"oh, hey Sam. I was just thinking about you--"

"No time! Something's wrong with Danny!"

They both hurriedly ran down to Danny's room, and found Danny, curled up in a ball, leaking ectoplasm from different parts of his body. There was a large puddle of it on the floor, and it suddenly became obvious to them that if they didn't do anything soon, he would die.

"Sam, we need to get him into the ghost Zone! He can absorb the ectoplasm from there."

She nodded, and they proceeded to lift Danny, and slowly place him into the Specter Speeder.

they rode out into an ecto-filled forest, so that he could he could be fed the tree leaves so that he could replace all of the ectoplasm that he lost. Sam gently waved a leaf in front of his face.

"Come on Danny, eat it. You'll feel better, i promise."

As he opened his mouth in obedience, a mouthful of ectoplasm gushed out of his mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and passed out on the little bed of leaves they made for him.

Skulker's new upgrade on his suit allowed him to know when and where the whelp was at. This time, he wasn't going to get away, and he was finally going to have his pelt on a wall. After, he dealt with the job that Vlad had given him to do.

Vlad explained to him that he would inject Danny with ectoplasm so he wouldn't die of ectoplasm loss.

When he reached the little camp sight where the whelp was at, he quickly explained the stages of decomposition, and how it happens to all old ghosts.

he quickly took the suffering whelp into his lab, and quickly connected to some tubes which immediately delivered ectoplasm into his system.

Three weeks later:

he had stayed unconscious for about a week before he woke up. He had been confused about what was happening, but Skulker quickly explained decomposition. He was to weak to do anything, but by the third week, he was mustering all the energy he had saved up in a final battle with skulker.

He wasn't denying it anymore, he truly was dying. So if that was the way it was going to be, he wasn't going to die crumpled up on a bed and suffering.

"I'm so sorry whelp. It's life. Everybody dies."

"but I'm only 15! No one is supposed to die that early!

"Would you like me to help lead you to the old ghosts hospice?"

"But I'm not old!" he said.

"Then why are you decomposing? that only happens to ghosts around 1,000,000 years of age."

"I don't know!"

" _Tell me whelp!_ where lying about your age? are you ashamed to be this old?!"

"N--" he didn't get to finish what he was going to say when he fell onto his knees and collapsed onto the floor.

Danny's skin sizzled like as if it has been touched with acid, and suddenly, his skin burned off and and was leaking ectoplasm. Maybe he _should_ have gone to the ghost hospice.

Skulker suddenly leaped into action and hooked Danny up onto the tubes again. he injected Danny with painkillers. Maybe to make dying more peaceful. Perhaps Skulker wasn't as heartless as he seemed. He suddenly wished he would sleep through his death.

It was, in fact, a beautiful way to die.

"Sk- Skulker..."

"Yes whelp?"

"H-hh-How much left...t-to live?" he dreaded the answer. His vision had begun to blur.

"Only minutes" he whispered calmly.

"wh-why ar- e you h-helping me?"

"It was Vlad's orders. He wanted to me to keep you alive. Looks like your going to die anyways."

His vision blurred even more, but before he died, he wanted to know.

"w-why?"

"Whelp, you fought Vlad before dinner the day before you started decomposing. He noticed something that you apparently didn't."

"W-what?"

"Today is April 1st."

The realization came to him before he slept.

"I-Im g-going to f-fucking kill him."

He then passed out.

 **there will be a chapter 2 tomorrow XD The aftermath XD**


	2. The aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

Turns out that he wasn't decomposing. It was a joke layed out by Vlad. And his last dying minutes? Sleeping gas was released into the room. Skulker was given an injection which temporarily made him immune to the gas.

"Wait, so you weren't dying?" Asked tucker. "No, it was Vlad. He hit me with an invention that gave me symptoms of decomposition as an April fools joke."

"That must have been some joke." Said Tucker.

Danny gave him an evil smirk.

"Oh God. I know that look."

"Tucker, i need your hacking skills."

Vlad was wondering what the little badger thought of his little joke. In his opinion, Daniel deserved it. He'd pulled pranks on him in the past, and from what skulker had told him, he didn't have the slightest clue. It made him chuckle the way Skulker told him the story of how Daniel actully thought he was going to die.

As he slipped into his shower, he found hologram Maddie. "Maddie, what are you doing here?" He asked in confusion.

 _"Where is my husband?"_ Maddie demanded.

"Why, im right here."

"NO! _You fruitloop!_ " She yelled. Hearing those words hurt him. Even if it was just coming from Maddie's hologram, it felt like the real Maddie was saying it to him. "Maddie dear, whas it something I said?" He asked. Every minute that passed by was causing him more and more confusion. Maddie would _never_ talk to him like this. Not even the hologram one.

 _"oh, Maddie dear!"_ cried a _very_ familiar voice.

He turned around and was face to face with a hologram Jack Fenton. How that hologram exists is beyond him, but was even more shocking was the way hologram Maddie gazed lovingly at him. With _actual love!_ The holograms aren't able to feel. Their holograms!

Jack then hugged Maddie, and started making out. By this point, Vlad was beyond horrified. in fact, Maddie never seemed the type to-

 _"Dude, this was so worth it! Look at his face!"_ vlad turns to Daniel, whose face is red from the laughter. Beside him is hid friend Tucker, holding his PDA. "I know right! This the best prank yet!" replies Tucker.

Very soon, Vlads horror was replaced by anger, and he then knew, he wasn't going to let him do this.

 _Not by a long shot._

 **see you all next April 1st!** **jk. I was planning on leaving it here, then came up with that ending lol.**


End file.
